Clyde Donovan
Clyde Donovan, formerly Clyde Goodman and Clyde Harris, is one of the boys' classmates. He is voiced by Trey Parker. His birthday is April 10, as seen on his Facebook profile page in the episode "You Have 0 Friends". In "Crack Baby Athletic Association" it is revealed that Clyde's mother is Dutch, and as such, he has at least some Dutch ancestry. Clyde Donovan made his first speaking appearance in "Weight Gain 4000" as an Indian in the play being performed for Kathy Lee Gifford. During "Clubhouses", he began dating Bebe Stevens, though it is unknown as to whether or not this relationship continued - in any case, they briefly got back together in "The List". In the movie South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut it is implied that he is not very clever, or at least not good at mathematics and is often portrayed as one of the less intelligent members of the class. When Mr. Garrison asks him what two times five equals, he guesses twelve - Garrison then referred to him as "a complete retard". However, considering that Garrison's teaching skills are almost nonexistent, this probably means that it wasn't Clyde's fault. In the episode "Cherokee Hair Tampons", Butters comments that Clyde would have helped in getting Cartman's kidney for Kyle, but his appetite for tacos got in the way - referencing his weight, which had also been pointed out by Butters in "Cartman's Silly Hate Crime 2000". http://southpark.wikia.com/wiki/File:Sideway_Clyde.png Playing basketball with Stan. Clyde seems to have a liking for adult-related materials. In the episode "Make Love, Not Warcraft", he is seen reading a Playboy magazine instead of playing the game, and in "Ginger Kids", the topic of his presentation is mentioned as "lesbian cheerleaders." In the episode "Marjorine", Butters (in the character of Marjorine) says that one of "her" hobbies is "Getting my snootch pounded on Friday night", Clyde responds with "Nice.", although he could also have been happy at how well the idea had turned out, although, judging by his tone, this was not the case. Clyde appears to be one of the nicer boys, or at least he has a better sense of morality at times. In "Cartman's Silly Hate Crime 2000" he appeared to be shocked at himself when he said "I'm not fat, goddammit!" while filling in for Cartman as the fat kid (since he is apparently the second fattest kid in class, although he was shocked by this assessment). In "Lice Capades", he refused to sock bathe Kenny McCormick when Kenny is accused of having head lice, since Clyde believed himself to be the only one who had lice. He also notified Ms. Garrison to stop the sock bathing and tried to delay the other boys until she arrived. Clyde is even seen defending Cartman in "Marjorine". In "Mystery of the Urinal Deuce", Clyde even tried to take the fall for the person (later shown to be Stan) who took a crap in the urinal. Unfortunately, his parents told Mr. Mackey that Clyde had had a colostomy when he was 5, so he couldn't have taken the crap in the urinal. In "HUMANCENTiPAD", Clyde mentions that he takes the time to read the terms and conditions on the Apple store so that he knows what he's agreeing to. http://southpark.wikia.com/wiki/File:1114_clyde-admires-himself.jpg Clyde admiring himself in "The List". In "The List", when Clyde is listed on the corrupted list as best looking, he becomes arrogant and self-loving of his looks. He attempts to make Kyle feel better for being listed last, though does it in a careless way. He, however; is very low on the real list. http://southpark.wikia.com/wiki/File:MetrosexualClyde.jpg Clyde as a metrosexual. In "Marjorine", Clyde stood up for Cartman when Kyle and Stan were ridiculing him for his discovery of the girls' future telling device. This surprised many of the boys who were in Cartman's basement at the time, including Cartman himself. Although this initially indicates that he's somewhat on Cartman's side, he ignores him along with the rest of the class in "The Death of Eric Cartman". He may have only been curious about the future telling device Cartman was reporting and wanted Stan and Kyle to be quiet while Cartman explained. He might also still feel loyalty towards Cartman for returning to South Park in "Cartman's Silly Hate Crime 2000", evidenced by his willingness to accept Cartman as a leader, such as when he joined his crew in "Fatbeard". He also seems to be much more willing than the other kids to accept Cartman's bigoted views, possibly because he agrees with Cartman on occasion. He often laughs at Cartman's jokes even if the other kids don't find it funny at all. Superhero Alter-Ego http://southpark.wikia.com/wiki/File:MysterionRises73.png Clyde as "Mosquito". In "The Coon", many people saw Clyde as a possible candidate for the identity of Mysterion in the episode. He was shown sleeping in class the day Cartman gave his speech in class, possibly from playing Mysterion, but the next day it is implied this is Mysterion's first appearance. However, all of the children were bored of Cartman's lecture on the Coon, so it served as an illusion. Cartman did accuse Mysterion of being Clyde, making him one of the possible candidates. In the episode "Coon 2: Hindsight" he is present with the rest of the boys in Coon and Friends watching the rise of Cthulhu on television, before showing the now dressed-up heroes leaving, confirming him as one of them - in that episode, the candidates were effectively narrowed down to Clyde and Kenny. In "Mysterion Rises", however, it is revealed that Clyde is in fact Mosquito, the hero who was easily beaten up by Cartman in "Coon 2: Hindsight", with the aid of the element of surprise. Mosquito was often yelled at by Cartman for various reasons, so he was evidently not one of the more steadfast heroes. Lice Situation In "Lice Capades", he thought at first that he was the only one in the school who had head lice. He did not want to reveal it or have it found out, because he feared he would be made fun of and embarrassed by Cartman and the rest of the class. However, Clyde's lice problem was not revealed to the others, as Kenny McCormick was accused by Cartman (because he thinks that poor people are most susceptible to head lice). This episode was the first time his last name was 'Harris,' as stated at the lice inspection. However, in the later reruns, this was corrected. Sports Clyde Donovan has been seen as a good athlete and really likes sports. He plays football for the South Park cows in "Big Gay Al's Big Gay Boat Ride" and "The Coon" and continues to show support for the team throughout "Douche and Turd", very upset with the name change and during the change back is shown to wear the jersey under his clothes. He's also on the basketball team in "Elementary School Musical" and was on the soccer team in "Medicinal Fried Chicken". He was seen playing baseball in "The Losing Edge" where he plays shortstop (which is usually the position of the best defensive player on a baseball team), but like all of the boys at South Park Elementary, hated the game and tried hard to lose it so they did not have to continue playing. Clyde is also a big fan of the Denver Broncos, as seen in "Marjorine." Also, looking closely of his room in "Make Love, Not Warcraft" his lamp is of the Colorado Avalanche, hinting he might be a hockey fan. Supporting this is that part of his costume in "Stick of Truth" are hockey gloves. Appearance He has medium-brown hair, wears a burgundy coat, grayish-brown trousers, and sometimes wears ocean-blue mittens. Underneath, he has been shown to wear a green T-shirt with a cow's face on the front. He has been labeled "the second fattest kid next to Cartman" despite appearing about the same weight as the others. He has a somewhat nasal voice, similar to that of Craig's, but lighter. In "Quest for Ratings", it is rumored that Clyde only has one testicle, though this is never actually confirmed. In "Mystery of the Urinal Deuce", Clyde is announced as having a colostomy by Mr. Mackey, and as such was incapable of and therefore innocent of defecating into a urinal. In reality, people with colostomies are among the most capable of defecating into urinals.